Love Sick
by Magicgirl29
Summary: Random title I know but I wanted to come up with a clever name any suggestions please let me know. "Glitch had died and this man had taken his place."


**Author: Magicgirl29**

**Story: Love Sick**

**Rated: k**

**Characters: Glitch/Ambrose/Cain**

**Teaser: Glitch had died and this man had taken his place**

"How is he?" Cain asked the nurse.

"Mister Glitch will be fine sir... We just need to run a couple more tests before you go in" She assured him,

"Tests? What kind of tests?" Cain asked confused.

"We just need to check the synapses in his brain and make sure they are firing right" She replied back, Cain nodded his head it was understandable. As he waited he continued to ponder how Glitch would turn out; there was one thing he worried about the most. Would Glitch remember him when his brain surgery was done? Suddenly the nurse opened the door to the room Glitch was in.

"You can come in now" She told him softly.

"How are his synapses?" Cain asked straight away, _"Why did I ask that?"_ He thought to himself. But he waited for a response anyway before entering Glitch's room.

"His synapses are firing a bit better than before Mister Cain you can expect some glitching now and again though" She said with a smile, the nurse moved to one side and allowed Cain access, he entered alone he was now the only one in the room with Glitch. He sat on the chair next to him and whispered his name.

"Glitch" There was a slight groan, "Glitch" Cain repeated, the man woke up fully but looked extremely confused.

"Who's Glitch?" Cain was horrified, "My name is Ambrose and you sir are...." Ambrose had difficulty remembering this man's name.

"Glitch it's me!" Cain shouted hoping to get through to his friend. Ambrose's features certainly did not change.

"Would you please stop shouting and stop calling me... Glitch?" Ambrose sounded rather annoyed. Cain sighed with his eyes closed staring at the ground.

"You really don't remember me?" He breathed. Ambrose shrugged his shoulders, he tried his very best to remember but he could not.

"I do not think so.... Should I?" He said quietly. Cain sighed he put on a forced smile.

"I'm err; I'm an old friend" He said sadly, Ambrose looked surprised and sad how could he forget an old friend.

"I'm so sorry; I am not usually one to forget things."

"It's alright" Cain smiled at him.

"Err I do not recall your name" Ambrose said sheepishly,

"It's Wyatt but you can call me Cain" He smiled.

"Now erm may I ask why you called me Glitch?" Ambrose asked curiously.

"Oh you err.... You just remind me of an old friend of mine" Cain said sadly, Glitch had died and this man had taken his place.

"Were you two close?" Ambrose asked.

"Yeah we were, we were very close" Cain forced a smile.

"Where is he?" Ambrose asked. Cain hesitated before answering; he felt a small tear threatening to spill from his eyes.

"He's err... He's gone, gone for good" Cain whispered, Ambrose looked shocked.

"I am so very sorry" Ambrose said sympathetically he reached out and touched Cain's hand to comfort him when suddenly a memory rushed in front of his eyes.

"_Glitch come back here!" Cain wailed running in a beautiful place which Ambrose recognized to be Finaqua. Ambrose saw himself running away._

"_Ha you'll have to catch me tin man!" Glitch wailed back, both men laughed._

"_I'm gonna kill you, headcase!" Cain screamed. Ambrose was shocked! Headcase he thought to himself was he a... a... a headcase? What had he done that was so wrong? Anyway he continued to watch._

"_You've got to catch me to kill me!"He laughed. Suddenly Glitch was sent crashing to the ground._

"_Got you. Now should I kill you now or later?" He smiled,_

"_Later please" Glitch smiled. _

"_Fine if you give me back my badge" He held out his hand. _

"_There's that boy scout syndrome again Cain, it's always there" He smiled putting the badge in his hand. When a man is pined to the ground by a tin man giving them what they wanted was the best thing to do._

"_And don't you forget it" Cain threatened him._

"_Me? Never" He smiled; Cain helped him to his feet both men walked off. _**Glitch! **_Ambrose watched as they both started walking around Finaqua, _**Glitch! **_This memory was special Ambrose would never forget this _**Ambrose!**

Suddenly Ambrose noticed Cain had been shouting his name repeatedly while he Ambrose was just staring at thin air.

"Are you alright?" Cain asked locking Ambrose's brown eyes to his own icy-blue eyes.

"Yeah" Ambrose broke off the connect, "I just need some sleep." Cain nodded, for a minute there he thought Ambrose remembered something, obviously not. As Cain got up to leave he noticed Ambrose was already asleep, he turned to leave when he felt a sudden hand pull on his sleeve. The sleeping man kept his eyes closed and mouth shit tightly.

"Ambrose?" He whispered, no answer, "Glitch?" He whispered instead,

"And don't you forget it" Glitch replied in a breathy tone. Cain smiled,

"You won't get rid of me that easily" He smiled, Cain stayed with him all day.

"Headcases" Cain smiled.

"You know you love us though" Glitch smiled in his sleep, Cain knew when he woke up Ambrose would be back and then Glitch would be gone again so he savoured these moments with him, he kissed Glitch's hand.

"Yeah, yeah I do" He smiled then Glitch fell asleep completely but Cain still stayed with him he would always be there when he woke up.

_END_

**A/N: Ok I could not resist doing a quick sweet story for Ambrose (Glitch) and Cain, it had to be done. Please remember reviews are loved so much. XXX**


End file.
